


【铁盾】此心安处是吾乡

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 算是个复联4后续二巡铁x二巡队长本文又名《重生之爱上前夫》





	【铁盾】此心安处是吾乡

 

　　无论如何，史蒂夫还是放不下一些习惯。

　　他回到家的时候烤箱里面包散发出的香味从厨房弥散到客厅，仿佛是要指引他看见那个正蜷在沙发上呼呼大睡、还把他精心挑选的沙发垫揉得乱七八糟的年轻人。

　　他没事的。史蒂夫告诉自己。你也该改掉这一点了。

　　但史蒂夫还是匆匆把钥匙塞回口袋里，快步走到沙发边上，把手指伸到托尼鼻子底下，在感受到气流拂过皮肤之后才终于安心，情不自禁地长舒了一口气。

　　而沙发上蜷着的人终于忍不住笑出了声来，托尼怀里揽着抱枕坐了起来，邀功似的指了指厨房：“我来的时候帮你把烤盘上的牛角面包给放进烤箱里了——放进去之前还刷了一层鸡蛋液，没错吧？”

　　“没错是没错，但是，我出去散步就是为了等它们发酵。”史蒂夫朝他敲敲手表的表盘，“它们应该在我回来之后再进烤箱的。”

　　“真麻烦。”托尼咕哝着，把抱枕放回了原来的位置，向史蒂夫挥挥手示意现在他的怀抱空出来了，“我还是搞不明白你怎么就迷上了这个——虽然揉面的步骤是挺有趣的，如果事后不用打扫厨房和洗碗的话。”

　　史蒂夫无视了他的暗示，走到了窗台边调整花瓶的位置，小心地把几株有些枯败了的花挑拣出来：“做面包的乐趣就在于等待，以正确的方式准备好面团，它就会自然而然地生长到合适的状态，你不觉得这完美地展现了宇宙运行的法则吗？”

　　“但等待是老年人的乐趣。”托尼站起来走到他身边，把被史蒂夫挑出来的枯萎花朵捏在手里捻弄，“而我才二十出头。”

　　“那么我建议你最好也装得像二十出头的样子。”

　　在发现托尼保留了从前的记忆之后，史蒂夫就经常会担心他会不会暴露这个事实，毕竟他似乎完全没有要掩饰的意思，而霍华德又是个聪明人——即使不是那么聪明的人也该察觉到有什么不对了。

　　“噢，显然这事儿从头到尾就在我爸的认知盲区里，他觉得他有个这么聪明的儿子是件很正常的事情，而且是太正常了，完全没有什么值得怀疑的地方。”托尼顿了一下，似乎是想起了什么有趣的事情，“他倒是认为我很有……编剧方面的才华，鉴于我总是能准确地预测到许多热门影视剧的剧情。”

　　“那样真的很可疑。”史蒂夫没有轻易放过他，还在试图纠正他的日常行为模式，“你就不能忍着不说吗？哪怕你确实知道。”

　　“不能，我憋不住，我又不是奇异博士。”

　　史蒂夫能想出几百句话来，长篇大论地反驳托尼的无理取闹，但他想了想，最后什么都没说——托尼能幸福地活着就好，有些事情就别去计较太多了。这许多年来他都是这么想的，正如霍华德有些迟疑又十分确信地问他：“你是不是有点太宠着托尼了？”

　　说“有吗”有些太欲盖弥彰了，所以当时正坐在车后排的史蒂夫调整了一下姿势，让靠在他身上睡着的小托尼能更舒服一些，然后似笑非笑地回答霍华德：“也许是的。”

　　在发现托尼有前世的记忆之前，史蒂夫也没有做任何出格的事情，只不过从他身上表现出了太多新手父亲身上常见的焦虑和慌乱，尤其明显的就是史蒂夫到现在都没能改掉的习惯性动作。

　　托尼从小就擅长支配他过剩的精力，也擅长把精力给透支，他在任何时间或者地点都有可能睡着，史蒂夫有一次亲眼看见托尼睡趴在了晚饭的餐桌上，嘴里还叼着一块没来及咀嚼的肉——无疑他昨晚又偷偷熬夜了，白天时一直在活动才坚持没有睡着，舒舒服服地坐在椅子上放松下来之后，立刻就抵挡不住来势汹汹的睡意。

　　每到这个时候，史蒂夫就会忍不住盯着托尼看，思维在两个极端之间来回摇摆，一会儿是纽约之战后猛然醒来问刚才有没有人吻他的那个托尼更加鲜明，一会儿又是尘埃落定后缓缓合上了双眼的托尼在脑海中挥散不去。

　　这真的会让史蒂夫感到混乱，托尼安静地趴在桌面上睡着的样子同时让他感到安心和慌乱，两者交织在一起导致的后果是，史蒂夫总会下意识地伸出手探一探托尼的呼吸，确认他还活着。

　　即使在确认了这个托尼保有从前的记忆——或者更准确来说是拥有某个“未来”的记忆之后，史蒂夫也不准备让什么事情发生。毕竟他无法获悉这一点对托尼来说是幸运还是不幸，无从知晓托尼这次究竟想要过哪种人生——

　　“我很想你。”托尼用叹息般的声音说。

　　“这将近二十年来你每周都能见到我三四次。”

　　“但严格来说，我们才刚刚重逢。”

　　“如果你想让我们能早一点在这个世界正式见面的话，你为什么不早点告诉我你什么都记得？”

　　“因为我不知道你在想什么……你回来的时候在想什么？”

　　不知道是不是因为彼此都经历了太多，他们对话的节奏也陷入了两种极端，有时候很快，快到几乎想省略言语和词句来沟通，有时候又变得很慢，似乎要为说给对方的每句话字斟句酌，然而即便是这样字斟句酌了，要开口时仍旧觉得词不达意。

　　现在对话的节奏就从最快一下子滑到了最慢，史蒂夫沉思许久之后终于开口：“我在想，再也没有你了。时间仍旧在流动，从那一刻起向前延伸的无限未来之中，我再也不可能遇到你了。”

　　托尼只是静静地看着他，这比所有的话语都来得有力。

　　“这真的很不容易。你和我的情况不同，你是在清醒的情况下选择了新世界，拥抱了新的人生……如果这个世界和我们记忆中，和我们预想中的不同呢？”

　　史蒂夫露出一个——露出一个托尼实话说觉得相当欠揍的笑容：“无论到了哪里，我都是我。”

　　听上去十分自傲。但他能够自傲，他是个不需要契机，也不需要被某事成就的英雄，那伟大的魂灵，早在岁月中悄无声息地长成。

　　托尼知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯真正信奉的事物是什么，那是每个人生而拥有的自由生命，是瞬息万变的世界中屹立不倒的恒久不变，而史蒂夫本人也是这恒久不变之一。

　　那能令他仰望并沉思的东西并没有被写在教典之中，而是被写在了独立宣言里：我们认为下面这些真理不言而喻，人人生而平等，造物者赋予他们若干不可剥夺的权利，其中包括生命权、自由权和追求幸福的权利。

　　并不是从成为美国队长开始，也并不是从拿起星盾开始，自遥远过去的某个瞬间起，生活中的每一分每一秒，都是这个孤高信徒的虔诚礼拜，然后无论何时，无论何地，无论以何种方式，他将为此献出一生。

　　托尼和史蒂夫这两个人生轨迹看似截然不同的人，其实曾走过一条相同的道路，当别人如落难的野狗般朝着不幸与苦难狺狺狂吠时，他们已经能与命运把酒言欢。

　　然后，在经历了无数分歧与矛盾，经历了死亡与新生后，在时间的轮回里重逢的两人终于意识到他们所拥有的惊人相似。

　　“嗯哼，这就是我跟你在一起的真正原因，和你待久了之后我会产生一种我其实是个很谦虚的人的错觉。”

　　“确实只是错觉而已。”史蒂夫强调了这一点，“我可能不该助长这个，但我必须让你知道，因为你，托尼……”

　　“什么？”

　　“因为你，我比从前更加相信生命的潜能。”

　　史蒂夫没有再多说下去，他知道对于现在的托尼来说，他不用解释太多。

　　他们肩并肩坐在清晨公园的长椅上，托尼想起史蒂夫曾经对他说过，他来到这个世界之后格外喜欢趁着天蒙蒙亮时来到公园里坐一会儿，这样“能听到树木生长的声音”。

　　他也许以为托尼无法理解，可是托尼其实很能理解。

　　不过现在托尼听不到那种声音，因为他耳中满是史蒂夫的心跳与呼吸，超级士兵那格外有力的心跳声会让托尼想起在车间里用力捶打金属的感觉，仿佛有什么亟待解放的东西正在跃跃欲试，全新的事物将在历经锤炼后从旧有的事物中被创造——两者都是铿锵的生命鼓点。

　　史蒂夫说他因为托尼而更加相信生命的潜能。托尼为此而感到沾沾自喜，他得意忘形地向史蒂夫透露了他的秘密：“我因为爱你而更爱这个世界。”

　　在把被托尼提前送入烤箱的牛角面包取出来时，史蒂夫和他谈了谈到底该什么时候把这段关系向霍华德坦白的问题，托尼笃定地表示：“下周，就下周你来吃晚饭的时候，我觉得我们已经有足够的铺垫，也给过他暗示了。”

　　“对此我持保留意见，你真的觉得我们上次出现在他面前的时候戴了成对的表能叫暗示？他甚至都没发现！”

　　“错过暗示就是他自己的事儿了。”托尼从那些被他破坏了大好前途的牛角面包中拿起一个尝了一口，又默默地放了下来，转而去骚扰史蒂夫，“晚饭之前去床上腻一会儿？”

　　“我还以为你在精神上得到升华之后，在控制肉体欲望方面也会有点进步。或者说稍微有点节制吧？”

　　话虽如此，但史蒂夫喜欢“和托尼在床上腻一会儿”这项活动的程度从一开始就超乎他自己的想象。

　　“两码事。”托尼脱下上衣的时候说，“还记得我现在多大吗？知道二十出头是什么概念吗？对着饮料瓶子都能发情的年龄。”

　　会令从前的两人都感到难以想象的是，这并不激烈。

　　史蒂夫时常会想起他和托尼彼此坦白后共度的第一个周末，他们基本就待在床上没下来，史蒂夫印象尤为深刻的是他骑在托尼身上慢慢地晃着腰时的感觉，那几乎可以说是……惬意的。如果单凭空想，史蒂夫一辈子也想不到这个词还可以用来形容性爱中的状态。

　　而自称莽撞的年轻人显然也享受慢慢研磨史蒂夫柔软内里的感觉。托尼的形容太对了，与其说这是做爱，不如说是“腻在一起”。

　　中途断断续续的几次高潮同样称不上激烈，却填补了所有的空虚，他们在太阳快落山的时候总算决定分开，然后一起靠在床头，裹在松软的被子里，用手帮对方射了出来，期间耳鬓厮磨，喘息声轻柔地碰在一起。

　　不过这一次，托尼让事情进行的较为传统一些，完事之后，他慢慢地平复喘息，汗湿的手掌摩挲过史蒂夫同样浮着薄汗的皮肤，他尽量不大幅度挪动身体，又把腰往前送了送，让疲软中的性器仍旧待在史蒂夫体内：“别乱动，让我多待一会儿。”

　　不用他特意提起，史蒂夫也会这么做的。

　　“我觉得我们两个都变得有点过分黏人。”他客观地评价道。

　　托尼咧开嘴笑了起来：“而我觉得这情有可原。”

　　也许是在相处中获得的养分已经足够多，史蒂夫现在有余力对这熟悉的笑容中与以往不同的部分表示不满：“所以你准备什么时候开始留胡子？”

　　托尼摸了摸下巴：“我爸说那样怪怪的。”

　　史蒂夫哼了一声：“他的胡子才怪怪的。”

　　“其实我可以不用管他说了什么，反正我爸是个傲娇。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我真的不敢相信我花了两辈子才发现这一点！我爸是个傲娇，就是这么回事儿。他的话你只能听一半，然后把另一半反过来理解。还有的部分你得自己脑内补完，假装自己听见了。”

　　看见他兴致勃勃的样子，史蒂夫忽而感到伤感起来。

　　“你上辈子和这辈子目前的岁数加起来，还不如某些人一辈子活得长。”

　　“是啊。”托尼毫无诚意地感慨道，“尤其比不上某些一睡就是七十年的百岁老人。”

　　史蒂夫没有接受托尼这用以活跃气氛的调侃，他意识到自己哭了，于是把托尼整个搂进怀里，闭上眼睛用下巴在他头顶蹭来蹭去，让泪水流进托尼的头发里。

　　“短命鬼。”他喃喃着。

　　“前后凑起来也有七十多年了嘛，不算短了。”

　　史蒂夫罕见地孩子气起来，他不依不饶地抬高了嗓音，在啜泣中重复：“短命鬼！”

　　托尼欣然接受了史蒂夫重到已经令人有些不适的力道，他喜欢这个。

　　托尼抓住这个难得的机会，像哄哭闹的小孩子似的哄史蒂夫，他拍着他的背，缓慢且郑重地说：“你要相信生命的潜力。”

　　


End file.
